once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:All Tumblr Breaks Loose/@comment-24950802-20150513093958/@comment-4689777-20150513231620
Moo actually just gonna tackle this. This episode had one flashback to start and establish the centric, like OUaT 3.01, 3.07, etc. Yes? Alright? Okay, you're familiar with this concept. Good. This particular flashback showed us the start of the relationship between Silvia and Dlr, because I felt that that was a) something we needed to see and b) something nice to cap off Silvia's story with. Did I pull another lazy writing stint and have the fb's teach Dlr what she'd later use in the present to say the day? Sure. OUaT's done a shitload worse tho lol. Also the reason Silvia would teach her spells and shit is because moo they're bonding over magic they're witches okay? She had to maintain a relationship and all. Really not much to be confused about in that fb. But moo cos reply #1. I don't abuse ; at all - I use it a normal amount, and its function is always maintained. Don't try to school me in the English language, Mr. Sensitive. I'm sorry are you sensible about that? Yes, David is fap. Best observation you've made. What do you mean "wtf" is going on with Silvia? It's never been particularly ambiguous what's going on with her - it's outright stated in the season's summary tbh. Jo absorbed Silvia, killing her, but a remnant of Silvia's subconscious lives on in Joanna's brain. Thus she can see her in her reflection. Ok? Naht too many big words? #TooLongDidntRead #LolLikeThisWholeFuckingComment #LolAsThoughYouEvenCheckForMyFuckingReplies #LolICanInsultYouAsMuchAsIWant #PortuguesePig. What's this shit about Silvia being main? You talk about that a lot - never know why. She's fap, yeah, but she tops the supporting portal. Joe and Liz is a pretty prevalent ship in a number of episodes, particularly 3.05. Jemma is pretty cute tho, ngl. Your use of "moo" just makes it sound like you're sighing as you say everything, like me reading it. Moo. David is awesome, obviously. Rena was walking on two legs. :) I'm glad you've been enjoying the recurrence of the abandoned bakery. :P But yeah it's crushedness doesn't last long cos of yeah. How on Earth did I mean to use and abuse ; ? You dum, boi. Haha, you really thought Selena was dead. Gimme some credit. :P I wouldn't kill off a mainie I loved in such a manner. Lol, "the finale". "Have Rena and Joe even been told what happened to Justine?" What do you mean? There were two very distinct scenes in which they both saw her dead, and reacted. So yes, they know she bit the dust... If you're referring to how she bit the dust - does it even matter? Pretty sure it's mentioned that she died to save them all. Like Neal, but... actually. Seriously, I don't know how much clearer I could have made the time travel!!! I HAD A WHOLE EPISODE ABOUT A WAND THAT COULD REDO ANY SPELL FROM YOUR PAST! DLRGIRL TURNED BACK TIME IN HER FIRST APPEARANCE!! CONNECT TWO AND FUCKING TWO MAYBE?!!!! Plus it's all explained within the narrative and dialogue etc like just actually read maybe haha what am I thinkin' we all know you just read this piece of shit to appease me tbh. The Silvia stuff isn't that confusing. Like really not that much at all. Jo got it. Ben got it. She was guiding Joanna through her psyche. See above re: alla dat shit, you munter. Dlrgirl pulls her out. And what's this bullshit about poltergeists? A poltergeist is just a ghost who can pick shit up. And if you say that's not some technical definition of a poltergeist, well then I say to you that that's what most people just think it is - thus that's what Silvia thought it was, hence why she fuckin' said it. K? When Joanna absorbed Silvia, she also absorbed all of the magic Silvia had taken over the years. This included Dlr's. When Silvia was expelled, all of the magic was returned. Thus, Dlr's powers were restored. Ok? OKAYYY? Ok. Joanna and Dlr blasted Silvia with their magic, and she was eradicated. Honestly if you read what's happening it is NAHHHT that hard. Hehe, Sannse died. Yeah, I suppose she was always just destined to die like that. :P Can't mess with fate. Also it sets up a storyline for next season. I think the repeated climax (well this isn't really the episode's highest point, but since you were pulling a ;o face in front of ur screen for the real climax then yeah) works fine but MOOOOOO I suppose just moo you can't like anything I do can you you just hate me tbh don't you just admit it reli. Like you could've commented on the repeated climax and then said that you liked the scene, or something, or anything, but no. Yes, Sannse is dead. She was eaten. Made into little scraps of blood and meat. MMMMK? Zombie that ate her is totes human again tho cos Prima. "I... don't know" #sket "Odd ending. Moo." One of the most annoying lines you've ever espoused tbh lol. Daiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! o/o/o/o/ (needed to get my anger @ this review out reli u'll proly never fuckin check this lol u dont care gonna fb this to u reli)